jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SC Episode 25
」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その① |ja_romaji = "Za Fūru" no Igī to "Gebushin" no Ndūru Sono 1 |chapters = 183-186 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = Yasuko KobayashiSTORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = |epidirector = |assistepi = Yasufumi Soejima Yuuta Takamura Yoshikawa Shigarazu Taisuke Mamori |epicoop = |anidirector = Megumi Itoi Kentaro Tokiwa Kohei Ashiya |assistani = Eri Ogawa Satoru Nakaya Shin Hyung Woo Eun Young Lee Hee Eun Choi |anicoop = Shunichi Ishimoto |key = Megumi Itoi Nobuhiro Masuda Nobuhiro Kashiwaki Takahiro Ōkawa Takafumi Mitani Seong Woon Ko Shuhei Fukuda Sae Akama Motoi Nakamura Ryoko Kawamura Kentaro Tokiwa Jin Hirakawa Shinya Uchida Takahashi Nagisa Yukie Kawakami Eizo Kawada Sotaro Shiraishi Teruyo Kato Cha Myoung Jun Rie Arakawa Kohei Ashiya Sato Tominaga Yuichi Nakazawa Etsuo Nakashiro Key Animation: Yukiyoshi Shikiji Yūji Tsuchiya |2ndkey = Shunichi Ishimoto Haru Watanabe Shō Hamada Sachiko Mori Hitomi Shiraki Masahiko Komino White Line Sinaion Jumondo Asahi Production Brains Base Seven Arcs Pictures Anitus Kōbe Big Owl Kino Production |eyecatch = Kenji Yokoyama |eyecatch2 = The Fool |designcoop = Megumi Itoi Ogura Kobo |opening = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |ending = Last Train Home |airdate = January 9, 2015 |previous = High Priestess, Part 2 |next = Iggy the Fool and Geb's N'Doul, Part 2 |endate = February 17, 2018}} 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その①|"Za Fūru" no Igī to "Gebushin" no Ndūru Sono Ichi}} is the fifty-first episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime, the twenty-fifth episode of Stardust Crusaders, and the first episode of Egypt Arc. It covers Chapter 183 through the first few pages of Chapter 186 of the manga. Summary Upon arriving in Egypt, Jotaro, Joseph, Avdol, Kakyoin, and Polnareff meet up with representatives of the Speedwagon Foundation who have brought the user of The Fool Stand on behalf of Joseph to aid them on their journey. They are told by Joseph that this particular Stand user has an 'attitude problem' and it took much effort to get them here, and also that their Stand is extremely powerful, to the point where it might not be possible for them to defeat it. However, they are unaware of who the actual Stand user is and initially suspect one of the pilots while remaining highly guarded and fearful about the user's strength and apparent bad attitude. After the Stand user is revealed to be sleeping on the back seat of the helicopter, Polnareff wonders how this is possible considering only a blanket lies there. It is then that the pilots tell Polnareff that the user is under the blanket, to which he starts laughing, inquiring if it's a midget and slapping the seat. The Stand user, a dog named Iggy, then wakes up and engages in battle with Polnareff - a fight won by Iggy, and ended by Iggy's love for coffee-flavored chewing gum, offered to him by Joseph. Following this, Joseph is then informed about the gathering of the nine outside DIO's mansion, and the condition of his daughter, becoming aware that she has two weeks to live at best. The pilots then depart. However, the group later finds the helicopter, which has crashed. The first pilot is revealed to have drowned in the middle of the desert while the co-pilot gets his head torn off and pulled into a canteen by Geb, the Stand of N'Doul, a blind man, and the group's next adversary. The next victim is Kakyoin who is put out of commission after getting slashed across the eyes by Geb. The group retreats into their vehicle and makes a getaway, while Iggy jumps out the window, preferring to have nothing to do with the Joestars' battle. At first N'Doul prepares himself to attack Iggy, however, after hearing the dog fall asleep, decides to leave him be, as it becomes apparent that the Joestars are not capable of controlling Iggy. The episode ends as Geb is attacking the Joestar group's car. Appearances |Av7=IggyAvAnim.png|Name7=Iggy|Status7= |Av8=HolyAvAnim.png|Name8=Holy Kujo|Status8= |Av9=ShadowDIOAvAnim.png|Name9=Dio Brando|SName9=DIO|Status9= |Av10=NdoulAvAnim.png|Name10=N'Doul|Status10= }} |Av3=GebAvAnim.png|Name3=Geb|Status3= |Av4=StarPlatinumAvAnim.png|Name4=Star Platinum |Av5=HermitPurpleAvAnim.png|Name5=Hermit Purple }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes